Math Homework Woes
by CocoRocks
Summary: Peggy Dayton-Cartwright realizes her parents are basically useless when it comes to math homework.


**Peggy Dayton-Cartwright realizes her parents are basically useless when it comes to math homework.**

Math Homework Woes

Peggy Dayton-Cartwright truly did love her parents but sometimes they could be truly useless when it came to her education. Her mother believed that the only education girls should have would be homemaker skills. Her stepfather Will well he thought you could automatically look at something once you could remember it forever.

It was on an early fall afternoon when she realized that her parents weren't exactly smart. Peggy had come home from school with math homework. She was typically a good student when it came to reading and spelling but math was a different story.

She thought that maybe asking her parents for help would be a good idea. Not realizing that it would bring out the worst in her parents' intelligence.

"Mommy I need your help." Peggy said as she came down the stairs and into the parlor where her mother was sitting with her sewing.

"Oh did you tear you dress again?" Laura asked not looking up from her sewing.

"No. I need you to help me with my homework." Peggy explained.

"Oh okay. What is the question you have?" Laura asked.

"Here is the first question. How far will a ship sail in fifty-six weeks at the rate of one thousand five-hundred twelve miles per week." Peggy read off the paper.

Laura was dumbfounded what on earth were they teaching in school these days. She certainly never had these problems in school. Maybe she did but she was to busy focusing on her dream home to pay attention to what she was learning in school.

"Peggy let's skip that one for now. Find one that seems a little bit easier." Laura told her.

"Okay mommy here's one you might know. How many yards of calico, at eight cents a yard, can be bought for two dollars and eighty cents?" Peggy read off another problem.

"Speaking of calico I should buy some. I want some nicer curtains." Laura complained.

"But how many yards can you buy for two dollars and eighty cents?" Peggy asked.

"It doesn't matter Peggy anytime you buy something at the mercantile all you need to do is just charge it to the account and Will just pays the bill next month." Laura explained.

"What about paying the bill?" Will Cartwright asked as he walked into the house.

"Papa Will your home I have math homework I need help with and mommy isn't exactly very smart." Peggy explained to her stepfather.

"I reckon I can help you with that. Read me off one of your problems and maybe I can figure it out." Will told her.

"Okay here's one. The President receives Fifty thousand dollars a year; how much is that per day?" Peggy read off.

"The president makes that much money per year. Why he must be richer than Uncle Ben. Hey honey I think when the next election comes up I might decide to run." Will told his wife.

"Are you sure you want to do that. Besides what do you know about politics. It sounds like a lot of hard work." Laura complained.

"It can't be that hard and just think if I become president we could live in the White House. Besides you would make a beautiful first lady." Will complimented.

"Maybe running for President wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Just picture it a Cartwright in the White House and that Cartwright would be you." Laura said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I know and just think of all the jobs that we could give to Uncle Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Little Joe. They would surely appreciate the honor of having their cousin as President of the United States." Will went on.

"And I would be the most beautiful and respected woman in the country. Every woman would want to be just like me." Laura continued on with her ideas.

"It would be progress in America." Will told her.

Peggy couldn't believe it, her parents were absolutely useless. It was obvious that she wouldn't get any help from them. So while those two were caught up in their own dreams she slipped out of the house and walked down the road to the Ponderosa. Surely Adam Cartwright would be able to help her.

The End


End file.
